One Summer Day~*
by Manda-chan
Summary: Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm sorry about the other mistake with this fic. I don't know exactly WHAT happened, but it's all cleared up now. This is a summertime S+S fic. It has some T+E too. I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!


                Greetings Minna-san!  I was looking out my window this morning and I had a sudden urge to write a summertime fic.  CCS, of course, and you'd better believe that it's S+S!! ^_^  Living in the U.P, we see a whole lot of snow, so I thought it would be nice to write a fic about spending a day at the beach.  I hope you all like it.  Reviews are definitely appreciated!! Special thanks to all who reviewed my other story!  ~Manda-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.  I'm just a poor sophmore so please don't sue me.

***~One Summer Day~***

"The beach?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"Yeah!" Tomoyo answered with a grin, "Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko wanted to know if we would like to come along and spend the day there tomorrow."

Sakura looked up at the azure, cloudless sky and bright summer sun.  She smiled.

"That sounds great Tomoyo-chan!  Have them count me in!" she replied.

Tomoyo skipped off, leaving Sakura sitting under the shade of a large tree in the center of the schoolyard.  She laid down on the fresh grass and let out a contented sigh.

'_The last day of school…'_ she thought, closing her eyes, _'I can't believe summer is already here.'_

__A warm breeze drifted by, gently waving her silky auburn tresses about her face.  She smiled into the inviting summertime air.  She was almost about to doze off when she heard a strange sound, something like a thump.  She opened her eyes and sat up, looking about the schoolyard curiously.  But, she didn't see anything unusual.  Just a few trees, some grass waving in the wind, and the stone school building.  She yawned and glanced at her watch.

_'12:28, hmm…guess I had better get back to class.' _

She stood up, stretched, and slowly walked back into the school.  

Elsewhere in the schoolyard, a young dark-haired boy steps out from behind a tree, sighing heavily.

_'That was close!' _Syaoran thought, walking back to the entrance doors, _'I thought she caught me falling out of the tree.' _

He strode down the hallway until he came to his locker.  He twisted the dial to his combination numbers and opened it.  

_'It's your fault, baka.' _his mind chided as he grabbed his Math book, _'You wouldn't have fallen out of the tree if you hadn't been staring at her so hard.'_

Syaoran shut his locker and walked to class.  He knew he had been staring, but he couldn't help it.  She certainly was beautiful, especially the way she looked so peaceful laying on the grass.  He had secretly made it his job to ensure her safety, even if that meant spying on her from trees and such.

_'I'm just trying to protect her, right?' _he thought as he took his seat in the back of the classroom, _'I just don't want to see her hurt.'_

__Sakura strode into the classroom as cheerful as ever, chatting away with her friends.  Half of the males in the room cast her approving glances as she walked by and Syaoran gave his patented 'death glare' to each of them as a warning.  

When Syaoran came back from Hong Kong two years ago, he assumed his seat behind Sakura.  From that spot in the back, he sat watchful as a hawk.  He always had a glare and a scowl ready for any guy that dared to look in Sakura's direction.  It was sort of his job.

_'Who are you trying to fool, Syaoran?' _he thought, _'Protection may be a small part of it, but you know it's much more than that.'_

He turned his head and gazed out at the summer paradise thoughtfully.  A young emerald-eyed girl's face reflected back at him through the smooth glass. 

_"Syaoran!" she said, eyes bright and full of happiness, "Do you want to come for a walk with me?"_

_She chuckled and held out her hand to him, blushing slightly._

_"Come on, Syaoran.  Come with me.  It'll be fun."_

_Syaoran dreamily held his hand out to the young girl._

_"Hai…I would love to go for a walk with you…" _

"Syaoran?"

Sakura waved a hand in front of the boy's dazed face.

"Earth to Syaoran?  Are you in there?" 

The green-eyed beauty in the window suddenly disappeared and Syaoran found himself in his desk, with a dainty hand stretched out in front of his face.

"…Nani?"

He looked up and saw Sakura's worried face, which made his cheeks suddenly start to burn.

"Are you okay, Syaoran-kun?" she asked in a concerned manner,  "Your face is all red.  Maybe you should go see the school nurse."

Syaoran sat up straight in his desk, trying desperately to shake his blush off.

"No…I'm fine." Syaoran assured, flashing one of his rare smiles in her direction.

"That's good." Sakura said, relieved.

She blushed slightly at the sight of his smile.

_'*hanyaaaaaaan* I wish he would do that more often…'_

"Thinking about taking a walk?" she asked, trying to shake off her own thoughts.

"Nani?" he asked, confused.

"You were mumbling something about a walk, Syaoran-kun." Sakura explained.

Syaoran remembered what he'd been daydreaming about, or rather, WHO, and turned a deep shade of red once again.

"Nande mo nai!" he insisted, "I was just thinking about how nice it was outside today."

"You're right, Syaoran-kun." Sakura agreed, turning to look out the window, "And now we'll have the entire summer to enjoy it!"

The side-view of Sakura's serene-looking face made his knees go weak.  He was glad to be sitting down.

_'Okay, I do like her…a little.' _he admitted, fighting off a blush.

Sakura turned back to him and smiled sweetly before facing the front of the room, making him lose his battle to the threatening redness.

_'Alright, Alright…A LOT.'_

Sakura tried to pay attention to the last math lecture, but couldn't seem to bring herself to do it.  Her thoughts kept wandering to a certain amber-eyed someone, someone she had secretly fallen in love with.

_'It was nice to see Syaoran-kun smile…' _she thought, the image popping into her mind, _'He looks so handsome when he smiles like that.'_

She laid her head on her hands and closed her eyes.

_'I wonder why Syaoran-kun came back to Japan?' _she thought,_ 'Maybe there's something he forgot to do…  That's fine with me, he can stay as long as he likes!'_

Tomoyo glanced at her best friend and stifled a giggle.  

_'Sakura-chan looks all lovey-dovey.  She must be thinking about Syaoran-kun again.'_

As Sakura was daydreaming away, her arms accidentally slipped on the desk and knocked all her books and things on the floor.

"HOEEEEE!"

She quickly knelt down to pick everything up, her face burning crimson with embarrassment.  Syaoran got up from his desk and carefully helped her pick everything up.

"Arigato, Syaoran-kun." she said, her face burning fire-engine red, "I'm such a klutz.  Gomen."

Syaoran just smiled and took his seat.  Tomoyo eyed him strangely for a moment, but her face quickly changed to a wide grin.

_'I think Syaoran-kun likes Sakura-chan too!' _she thought gleefully, _'I had a hunch before, but now it's for sure!'_

After school, Sakura and Tomoyo walked home as usual.  They were casually talking as they approached Sakura's house.

"I have a question, Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo started.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked, clueless as usual.

"Do you like Syaoran-kun?"

Sakura felt the curse of the blush hit her full force.

"N-nani?" She sputtered nervously, "What would make you say that, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Well, for one, have a look at your face.  It's as red as a tomato."

Tomoyo grinned.

"Is it really…that obvious?" Sakura asked, looking at the ground.

"Not really." Tomoyo admitted, "But I'm your best friend, Sakura!  I would've noticed sooner or later."

"Yeah…"

"Sakura-chan…I think you should tell him how you feel."

"I can't do that…because I'm…"

_'Afraid of rejection.' _her mind finished, _'Afraid that he doesn't feel the same way.'_

Tomoyo saw her friend's sad expression and decided not to push her luck.

"Anyway, Sakura-chan, are you excited about going to the beach tomorrow?"

Sakura allowed a small smile, letting her previous thoughts drift away.

"Hai!  I can't wait!"

"Sakura-chan! I have the most KAWAII bathing suit for you to wear tomorrow!" Tomoyo said, her violet eyes getting starry.

Sakura sweat-dropped.

"What ever you say, Tomoyo-chan…"

Sakura turned into her walkway and waved to Tomoyo.

"See you tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo smiled and waved back to her friend.

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan!" 

Sakura entered her house and shut the door behind her.

"I'm home!!" she yelled.

No answer.

_'Oniichan must not be home yet.' _she realized.

She quickly ran up to her bedroom and stepped inside.

"Kero-chan!  I'm back!"

Sakura's drawer popped open and a little yellow creature with wings flew out.

"Ah!  Sakura-chan!  I was just taking a nap." Kero explained, "So, what's up? How did school go today?"

"Just fine, Kero-chan.  I'm so happy to be out for summer vacation!" Sakura said.

She plopped down on her bed and breathed in deeply.

"And best of all, I don't have to worry about getting up early!"

Kero sweat-dropped.

"Y'know Sakura, it really wouldn't hurt for you to get up early once in awhile."

"It also wouldn't hurt for you to stop playing video games or eating sweets." Sakura 

shot back.

"Heh, heh.  Point taken." Kero said, heading for the video games.

Sakura just continued to lay on her bed, starting to daydream again.  

_'Maybe I should tell Syaoran-kun how I feel…' _she thought, hugging her pillow, _'At _

_least then he would know. And then I could find out if he has any feelings for me.'_

Still grasping the pillow, she flipped onto her stomach.

_'Who am I kidding? Syaoran-kun doesn't like me like that.  I'm sure he just sees us_

_as friends, and nothing more.'_

"I'm back!" called a voice from downstairs, "Are you home yet Sakura?"

"Hai!" Sakura yelled, jumping off her bed, "I'll be down in a sec!"

She ran down the stairwell and met Toya near the door.

"Oniisan!" Sakura greeted, "Did you have a good day at school?"

"Hai." he replied, laying his backpack on the couch, "Just fine."

Sakura smiled.

"That's good.  When will otouchan be home?" she asked.

"Probably in about an hour." Toya answered, taking off his shoes.

"I guess I had better start making dinner then." Sakura said, skipping happily into 

the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day came all too quickly.  Sakura had actually managed to get up at a decent hour (ten o'clock), and was hurriedly packing her things for the beach.

_'Let's see…towel, sunscreen, sunglasses…I'm about all set!'_

She put her few essentials into a small handbag and went downstairs to wait for her friends.  It wasn't long before the doorbell rang.  Sure enough, there stood Tomoyo with a video cam in one hand and a bag in the other.

"Are you ready to go Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura answered cheerfully.

They met up with Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko at the end of the walkway and started off toward the beach.

"You didn't bring a bathing suit with you, did you Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, Tomoyo-chan, I didn't.  You told me not to yesterday."

Tomoyo smiled.

"That's good, because I have one for you right in this bag." Tomoyo said, holding up the large tan handbag.

"Umm…Tomoyo-chan, what's the video camera for?" Sakura asked, dreading the answer.

Tomoyo's eyes lit up.

"I thought I should tape, "Sakura's Kawaii Day at the Beach" today!" Tomoyo said, excited.

Everyone else sweat-dropped.

"I should have known…" Sakura mumbled, embarrassed. 

"Do you guys think there will be any guys at the beach today?" Naoko questioned, changing the subject.

Chiharu pulled out her "no lie" mallet.

"I hope Yamazaki won't be there telling stories to every person he sees." Chiharu said, "Or I'll have to beat some sense into him."

"Do you carry that everywhere you go?" Rika asked, sweat-dropping.

"No." Chiharu grinned, putting it away, "I just keep it around sometimes just in case."

After about a half-hour of walking, the group finally arrived at the beach.  The sun shone down with devestating heat over the sands and what little breeze there was didn't account for much against it.

"We should probably hit the water right away." Rika suggested, shielding her eyes from the sun, "I'm dying from this heat already."

The others nodded in agreement and went off to the bathrooms to change.  Sakura came out wearing a bubble-gum pink bikini that Tomoyo had brought for her.  She blushed, embarrassed.

"Tomoyo-chaaaaaannn!!" she complained, trying to hide behind a tree, "This bathing suit is WAY too revealing!!"

"Nonsense, Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo said, dragging her out onto the beach, "It looks absolutely kawaii on you!"

Sakura tried her best to resist being pulled out into the open, but it wasn't working.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NANI!?!?"

Syaoran stared in disbelief as Tomoyo pulled Sakura toward the water.

_'What's Sakura doing here!?' _he thought, trying to climb up one of the trees to get out of sight.

He finally made it to safety on a sturdy branch and tried to catch his breath.

_'God, I hope she didn't see me!' _he thought.

He watched as Sakura pranced gracefully into the shallow water in her cherry-blossom colored bikini.

"Kirei…" he mumbled mindlessly.

"You think so?" came a familiar-sounding voice from down below.

Syaoran slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing that he'd just spoken outloud.  The branch suddenly shook a little from his sudden movement and he plummeted into the sand face first.  He got up slowly and shook the sand out of his hair.  He looked up, only to see Eriol looking down on him with an amused expression.

_'Oh no…' _Syaoran thought, _'Not HIM! Anyone but HIM!!!'_

__"So, dear descendent, what were you looking at so intently?" Eriol asked, a sly grin on his face.

"Nande mo nai." he stated coldly, glaring.

Eriol chose to ignore him.

"It would by chance have anything to do with a certain auburn-haired, green-eyed Clow mistress, now would it?" he asked, pressing his luck.

Syaoran felt his face get hot under the shade of the tree.

"N…No!  Why would it?" he stuttered, standing up and crossing his arms.

Eriol ignored him once again.

"My, my Syaoran-kun!  Is that sunburn on your face or are you blushing?" Eriol asked with an amused glint in his eyes.

Syaoran blushed darker at the comment.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" he asked, annoyed.

"Ah, but you've misunderstood me, dear descendent!  I'm here to help you!" Eriol proclaimed.

"Hmph."

"And that's precisely what I plan to do." Eriol announced, adjusting his glasses.

"…What do you mean "help m-"

Before he could finish, Eriol casually walked towards the waterfront, where the girls were playing beach volleyball. 

Syaoran grunted and sat down in the hot sand.

_'He can do whatever he wants, I don't care.'_

__Syaoran stubbornly crossed his arms and looked on from a distance.

Meanwhile, Eriol decided to butt-in on the game.

"Anyone mind if I join?" he asked, smiling ever so sweetly and yet mischeviously at the same time.

"Oh, Eriol-kun!" Sakura greeted, "Konnchiwa!"

"Hi, Eriol-kun!  Nice to see you!" Tomoyo said, smiling her signature sweet smile, "Stand anywhere you want, we just started."

Eriol joined the ranks between Sakura and Tomoyo in the circle they had formed.  He glanced over his shoulder at Syaoran, who was glaring as usual.  His facial expression seemed to be saying "Don't try anything, Hiiragaziwa."  Eriol in turn gave him a sinister smile.  He turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?"  he started sweetly.

"Hai?"

Eriol lifted Sakura up and put her on his shoulders.

"HOEEEE!!!" she cried, surprised.

"Relax, Sakura-chan!  You'll have an easier time hitting the ball now." 

_'That ought to do it.' _Eriol thought, grinning from ear to ear, _'Any minute now…'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**NANI!!!!!!!!!!???????**" Syaoran fumed angrilly through clenched teeth.

His face and neck were and neck were an intense shade of blood red.  Not from blushing or sunburns, but from fiery jealousy. Steam seemed to shooting out from his ears like that of a boiling pot of water.  He wasn't just angry, he was PISSED.  As he stomped toward where the group was happily playing volleyball, a few people shot him a few strange glances, but none dared to get in the way.  He looked ready to kill.

Everyone turned when he approached, looking like he was on fire.

"Hiir-a-ga-zi-wa!!!" he hissed.

Eriol put Sakura down gently and faced Syaoran.

"Yes, Syaoran-kun?" he asked, giving him a sickeningly sweet smile, "Is there a problem?"

Syaoran was just barely holding back his shaking fist.

"WHY YOU--"

"Syaoran-kun?  What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, walking up to him.

She placed a hand on his hot forehead and gasped.

"You're burning up!! Is something wrong?" she asked, clueless as usual.

Syaoran's anger diminished within a couple of seconds.

_'Boy, she must really be dense.' _Syaoran and Eriol thought at the same time.

"Nevermind." Syaoran said, giving into the concerned look on her face, "I'm fine."

Sakura smiled her appreciation of the answer.

"That's great!" she said cheerfully, "Why don't you join our game then, Syaoran-kun!"

He simply nodded and joined in, standing in between Sakura and Eriol (while giving Eriol a definite glare of warning).

After a good hour or so of hitting the ball around (and taking turns retrieving it from the water and elsewhere) the exhausted group decided to head and get some ice cream.  They all stood around the concession stand, trying to decide what flavor to get.  Syaoran turned to Sakura and smiled.

"What would you like, Sakura-chan?" he asked kindly.

"Umm…I think I'll get a double-scoop of chocolate!" she decided.

She handed Syaoran some money, but he pushed it back.

"Hoe?" she asked, a confused expression etched across her face.

"My treat."

Sakura blushed lightly and Syaoran turned to the person behind the counter.

"Two double-scoop chocolate ice creams." Syaoran said, handing the employee the correct amount of money.

"GAKI!!??" the voice behind the counter boomed.

Syaoran grimaced and looked at the employee.  It was none other than Toya.  The two of them started a staring war immediately.

"Oniisan? Another part time job?" Sakura asked, barging between the two.

"Why are you hanging around with this brat, kaijuu?" he asked, still glaring at Syaoran.

"He's not a brat, Toya!  He's buying me ice cream!" Sakura retorted, "And I'm NOT a monster!" 

Sakura walked away and Toya broke the glaring contest and went back to work.  He abruptly shoved two chocolate ice creams into Syaoran's hands and grumbled some inaudiable words.

Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran from his right.

"Very smooth, Syaoran-kun." she remarked slyly, "Buying Sakura-chan ice cream."

He turned his head away slightly, blushing.

Tomoyo smiled.

_'I knew he liked Sakura-chan.'_

__"Tomoyo-chan? What kind of ice cream do you want?" Eriol's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Her pale face blushed a deep red.

"Strawberry would be nice." she replied softly.

"What the lady wants, the lady gets." Eriol stated, ordering their ice cream.

"Here you go, Sakura-chan." Syaoran said, handing her a small tower of ice cream and a napkin, "Be careful though, it drips."

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said, blushing and gratefully taking the ice cream, "You're very sweet."

He grinned.

"You're welcome."

_'He certainly has been smiling a lot lately." _Sakura thought, glancing at him as he licked his ice cream, _'Come to think of it, he's been quite a bit nicer to me too.  I don't remember him being this sweet before.'_

She licked her ice cream happily.

_'And this ice cream is special,' _she thought, her cheeks tinting red once again, _'because Syaoran bought it for me.'_

__As the day continued to pass along, the group eventually met up with Yamazaki and ran into Yuki once too.  Presently, they were all frolicking and flirting in the water.

"Yamazaki-kun!  That was mean!" Chiharu pouted, squeezing the excess water from her hair.

Yamazaki smirked.

"Did you know that a Russian girl once complained too much and they had to-"

"That's enough!" Chiharu announced, pulling her "no lie" mallet out of nowhere.

She began chasing Yamazaki around in the water, as he continued telling his story.

Everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Those two make a cute couple in a weird way." Rika said.

"Smile, Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo said, aiming her camera at Sakura.

Sakura smiled nervously and waved at the camera.  All of the sudden, she was doused with a bucket of water.

"AIEEEE!!!" she screeched, "That's COLD!!"

She searched for the culprit and found him standing behind her, a big white bucket hidden behind his back.  He smiled, turning his head away and whistling.

"Mou! Syaoran-kun, did you do that?"

"Who me?" he asked innocently.

Sakura just stood there, hair dripping wet.

"That wasn't very nice, Syaoran-kun." 

She lunged at him to try and knock him into the water, but he was too fast.  As if expecting her reaction, he jumped out of the way and stuck his foot out.  The unsuspecting Sakura tripped over his outstretched leg and fell forward.

"HOOOEEE!!!"

_'Down she goes…'_ Eriol thought, watching with amusement.

***SPLASH***

****Sakura came up a moment later, sputtering water out of her mouth.  She sat down in the shallow liquid and looked up at Syaoran.

"I surrender." she said, "You win."

Syaoran smirked appreciatively and turned his back to her.  Sakura saw this as her chance and jumped up out of the water, glomping Syaoran from behind.  Before he could realize what happened, Syaoran was pulled down into the water with Sakura.  They started wrestling and splashing like crazy.  

"I'll be the victor!" Syaoran announced.

He suddenly started tickling Sakura all over.

"Hahahahahahahaha Syaoran-hahaha-stop it-HAHAHAHA-MERCI ALREADY, JUST-HAHAHAHAHA-STOP!!!"  Sakura pleaded, unable to control her laughing.

He finally ceased and Sakura sat up, panting.  Tomoyo discarded her video camera on the beach for the time being and joined everyone back in the water.

_'That's enough blackmail footage for quite awhile.' _she thought, chuckling lightly.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Yes?" she asked, turning toward the where the voice had come from.

She was answered with a wave of blue ocean and Eriol's unmistakable laughter.

She spit out some of the water that got into her mouth and glared at him.

"Eriol-kun!  What a very un-gentleman like thing to do!"

Eriol couldn't manage to stop laughing.

"Gomen, I couldn't help myself!" he said, trying to suppress his laughter.

Sakura casually came up behind him, holding a familiar white bucket.  She dumped the cold substance over his head, gave Tomoyo a thumbs-up, and walked away.  Tomoyo chuckled and silently thanked her friend.  Eriol just stood there, his glasses hanging off the bridge of his nose, his body completely drenched.  His dark bangs were matted to his forehead.  Yet, out of nowhere, he started laughing.  One by one, everyone joined in, until everyone was laughing.  It was turning out to be quite a fun-filled day.

As evening rolled around, the entire group gathered around a bonfire, making smores and chatting about various things.  

"You want extra chocolate on yours, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked.

He nodded agreeably.  He really loved chocolate.  Sakura handed him a smore with the double amount of Hershey goodness.

"Here, Syaoran-kun.  I toasted the marshmallow if you don't mind."

_'That only makes it taste better.' _he thought, gratefully taking the graham, chocolate, and marshmallow stack from her hand.

Soon everyone had their snacks and they started talking about the school year.

"So," Naoko started, "What are the most embarrassing things everyone did this year?"

"I can answer that one for Syaoran." Eriol spoke up.

Syaoran gave him a death glare from across the flames, but he continued anyway.

"At an important soccer game this year, Sakura called out to Syaoran while he was on the field, cheering something like, "GO Syaoran!" and he almost immediately fell flat on his face."

Everyone roared with laughter and Syaoran looked down at the sand in embarrassment.

"Then there was the time he saw Sakura-"

"That's ENOUGH!!" Syaoran yelled, desperately trying to change the subject.

Eriol threw an evil smile Tomoyo's way and she nodded.

"Well, Sakura-chan was rollerblading once, and I told her that I saw Syaoran coming around the corner.  She turned red as a tomato and screamed, "HOE!!!" while unaware of the upcoming wall that she crashed right into."

Once again, laughter filled the air.  Now Sakura was the embarrassed one.

_'That's what I get for paying too much attention to Syaoran-kun.' _she thought.

Syaoran was the next to speak up.

"Mr. Perfect here has had his share of faults." Syaoran said, gesturing toward the bluish/black-haired boy, "He was walking to lunch one day and caught sight of Tomoyo-chan, who smiled and waved to him.  He was about to wave back, but he ran into the school's entrance doors, knocking his glasses on the floor."

More laughing erupted and another red face glowed in the dark.

"Well, I found Tomoyo-chan doing something odd once." Sakura stated.

Tomoyo gave her a warning glare as if to say "Don't you dare", but Sakura kept on talking anyway.

"I caught her with her camera, peeking into the boy's locker room right after P.E. class one day.  She was so surprised to see me that she fell from the ledge of the window she was perched on."

"It-It was a misunderstanding!" Tomoyo insisted, red-faced.

"Tomoyo-chan, you DIDN'T!!" Eriol and Syaoran spat at the same time.

Tomoyo nodded guiltily.

"Okay, so I sort of did…" she admitted, shamefully.

"I'm gonna destroy that tape…" Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"Didn't you guys do anything embarrassing?" Sakura asked the four that hadn't spoken up yet.

"Nothing that can top any of that!" Rika said matter-of-factly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the evening went nicely.  A few more laughs and giggles here and there.  But the moon was already full in the sky and it was getting pretty late.

"I'll see you all again sometime," Chiharu said, leaving hand-in-hand with Yamazaki, "Have a nice summer everyone!"  

They waved and walked off into the night, leaving only four people still sitting around the barely lit fire.

"…uh…Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm? Yes, Syaoran-kun?"

"Would you…like to go for a walk on the beach before I take you home?" he asked.

"Hoe? You're going to walk me home, Syaoran-kun?"

"Hai."

"That's very nice of you…" she spoke softly, hiding the color of her face in the dark.

"You want to go for a walk then?" he asked, unsurely.

"Hai…I'd love to."

The pair silently walked off near the shore and disappeared behind a ledge somewhere.

"I'll walk you home, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol offered.

"Arigato, Eriol-kun." she said with a smile.

He took her hand and pulled her up off the log she had been sitting on and they walked off the beach together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, looking out at the water.

"Mmmhmm?" 

"Doesn't the water look beautiful shining in the moonlight like that?"

"Hai, it does…Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?" she asked, still gazing at the now silent waters.

"Did you really run into that wall because of me?" he asked curiously.

Sakura was glad that he couldn't see the redness of her face in the dark.

"Hhh..hai…and what about you, did you really fall on your face because I was cheering for you?"

"Yeah…I did." he admitted.

Sakura turned her head to gaze up at him with her emerald jewels.

"Syaoran-kun…I have something to tell you…" she started.

She stopped walking and faced the ground.

"I-I love you, Syaoran.  I have for quite some time.  Gomen, I just had to tell you."

Syaoran couldn't believe his ears.  He had waited from the day he met her to hear those words.

_'She…loves me…'_

__He gently tilted her chin upwards and gazed lovingly into her deep pools of endless green.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." he said, letting a slight smile spread over his lips.

A single tear streaked down her face and she flung herself into him, hugging him around his back.

"Syaoran-kun…I was so afraid that you would reject me."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and stroked the back of her head with the other.

"Don't cry Sakura-chan.  I hate to see you sad."

She pulled back from him slightly and looked up at his handsome, smiling face.  She slowly raised a hand to his face and ran it along the side, brushing a few of his bangs away.  She was about to pull her hand back again, but he gently used his free hand to press hers against his cheek.

"All better now?" he asked.

She smiled sweetly and nodded.

Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, unable to control himself any longer.  She accepted the kiss, softly at first, but didn't object when he deepened it.  They kissed for what seemed like hours, standing in sweet liplock under the ever so gentle light of the moon and the sound of the quiet ocean washing onshore in the background.  After they broke the kiss, no more words were said.  They now knew how the other felt and they were perfectly content with that as it was.  They walked back to Sakura's house, hand in hand, each just purely enjoying the other's company.  They came to the door of Sakura's house and locked in a sweet kiss once again, saying goodnight to one another in a special way.  During the kiss, a familiar tall figure opened the door and gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SISTER, GAKI!?" Toya screamed, breaking the two apart.

Sakura chose to ignore him completely, as did Syaoran.

"I'll see you…tomorrow?" Syaoran asked.

"You sure will." Sakura said.

They kissed one last time before Syaoran left, leaving Sakura and the still-screaming Toya.  When he disappeared from sight, Sakura walked into the house and shut the door, leaving Toya screaming at nothing but air.

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME!?!?" he roared.

He finally snapped out of it and realized that he was standing outside alone.  He sweat-dropped.

"The gaki and kaijuu are gonna pay for this…"  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eriol-kun, I had a great time today."  Tomoyo said, walking into her rather large walkway, "And I'm very glad that you showed up."

"I'm honored to have spent the day with such a beautiful young woman." Eriol answered in a charming manner.

Using just a tiny bit of magic, Eriol created a rather beautiful-looking purplish-blue flower and handed it to Tomoyo.

"This is for you fair maiden." he said.

She took it and held it in her left hand.

"And this is for you."

She leaned forward to the unexpecting Eriol and kissed him sweetly on the lips.  He was almost too surprised to kiss back, almost.  The kiss didn't last long, but it was enough to let the feelings out. 

"I love you, Eriol-kun."

"As I love you my sweet Tomoyo-chan."

"Call me tomorrow?" she asked.

"Your wish is my command." he stated with a bow.

Eriol walked her the rest of the way to her door and kissed her once more before she went inside.  He walked the rest of the way home with a smile.

One summer night, many dreams full-filled.

So how was it??  I tried pretty hard on this one.  Did you like the blend of S+S with the T+E??  I prefer doing one shots like this.  But who knows, if enough people like it, I'll probably do a sequel.  I would definetly appreciate reviews if you guys can spare the time.  As I have said before, feedback is very important to an author, good or bad.  So please tell me what you think.  Arigato and have a wonderful day!! ^_^  ~Manda-chan

Japanese terms:  Hai-yes   Nani-What  Oniisan-big brother  otouchan-daddy  Baka-idiot/stupid  Hanyan-a dreamy/lovey-dovey sigh  Nande mo nai-nothing  arigato-thank you  hoe-a word Sakura made up  kawaii-cute  kirei-beautiful/pretty   konnichiwa-hello  gaki-brat  kaijuu-monster (what Toya always calls Sakura)  mou-expression of annoyance  gomen-sorry

****


End file.
